


Gyration

by Tigerkid14



Series: Kinktober 2018 [16]
Category: Lost Girl (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Frottage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 07:12:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16300475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerkid14/pseuds/Tigerkid14
Summary: Sometimes dancing really is just sex standing up with your clothes on





	Gyration

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2018, Day 16, Prompt: Frottage

There was something intoxicating about dancing with Bo when she was in a mood like this. Dancing had never been Lauren’s strong suit, but somehow with Bo, it was easier than it had ever been, to follow her moves, to match her rhythm, to practically read each other’s minds.

This sort of dancing was new to Lauren. She had always been the science geek, the nerd, and too shy to get up in a room full of people and dance like this, where everyone could see something so intimate, so personal.

But this was what being with Bo did to her, it drove her to new ecstasies, to new experiences, and she forgot all about the people around them, about anyone else on the dance floor, about everything except the music and Bo and moving their bodies together.

The steady thump of the music felt like it was forcing her heart to sync up with it, making her blood pulse in rhythm. She couldn’t make out the lyrics, but it didn’t matter. All that mattered in this moment was Bo’s eyes on hers, both of them watching each other intently, seeking the clues that signalled how to move, keeping them together, drawing them closer.

And they were close. Lauren had no trouble reading the cue when Bo’s hands came around her hips and drew her near so that her body was rubbing up against Bo’s. They dipped and swayed in unison, breathing in each other’s breaths and syncing up even more, both wanting the same thing.

Lauren moved her hips, pressing and grinding against Bo’s body, in unison with her, and feeling the rising tide. They were having sex on this dance floor, out here where everyone could watch them, and she wanted to. She wanted everyone in this room to see, to know that she was Bo’s and Bo was hers, and to marvel in how well they moved together.

Bo shifted subtly and increased the pressure exactly how Lauren needed it and Lauren moaned moving further into the contact, her hands coming up to grasp Bo’s neck, sure of the support, the steady presence as her need began to overtake her, and Bo held her up, still moving with her and breathing.

She looked away from Bo’s eyes for an instant and when she looked back they had changed, blue instead brown, but still watching her intently, waiting. They had perfect timing.

When Lauren was ready, waiting on the edge, just a few twisting movements away, Bo leaned towards her and kissed her, applying her own special talents to enhance the orgasm, leaving Lauren breathless, and thrilled, still swaying with her, both of them slowing their movements in time with each other’s needs.

They had been slowly making their way towards the door as they danced and now, as Lauren was coming down, they found themselves conveniently placed to exit.

It took no words between them to agree to leave. They were just getting started for the night.


End file.
